Corazón confundido
by Hugo365
Summary: Tomoko se encuentra en una encrucijada. Tanto Tomoki como Yuu se le han confesado. Ambas relaciones serian mal vistas por la sociedad. La pequeña otaku no sabe que hacer a quien elegir. Su corazón aun no lo tiene claro. ¿Quien sera el vencedor de la batalla por el amor de Tomoko? (Tomoki x Tomoko x Yuu)
1. Asi Comenzo Todo

Saludos chicos y chicas una vez más yo por aquí con un nuevo fic de WataMote la única diferencia es que este será un fic de varios capítulos, esperaba un poco para ver que tal reaccionaban ante mi otro fic pero esta idea estaba ahí y no tuve más opción que plasmarla.

Ahora pónganse cómodos y disfruten de este primer capítulo.

**Advertencia: Contiene yuri e incesto, así que dejo a su criterio si continúan leyendo.**

Watashi ga motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece le pertenece a Nico Tanigawa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 1: Así comenzó todo.**

-Entonces Tomoko tienes que decidir Yuu o yo, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo; antes de que tomes cualquier decisión.- decía Tomoki en frente de mí con una cara que reflejaba desesperación.

-Mokocchi tú no puedes tener una relación con tu hermano, eso está simplemente mal. Bueno tal vez que tengas una relación conmigo está mal también pero él es tu hermano es incorrecto no importa de qué lado lo mires.- continuaba Yuu mientras me veía de forma parecida a la de Tomoki.

Como llegue a esta situación que es lo que debo hacer, yo quiero a los dos de una manera muy especial pero…

-Por favor tienes que tomar una decisión ya.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y pude sentir como me desplomaba hacia el suelo, siendo detenida por Tomoki con una mirada de preocupación que jamás había visto. Eso fue lo último que vi en ese momento.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en la cama de mi habitación, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

-Porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí, yo solo quería llevar una vida de preparatoria normal; pero parece que Dios disfruta de poner piedras en mi camino.- reproche para mí misma.

Todo empezó ese día, quien diría que algo que me alegro tanto en aquel momento me iba a traer tantos conflictos en este momento.

Me encontraba muy tranquila navegando por la red en la computadora, cuando de pronto sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolsillo, la única persona que podía estarme llamando era Yuu-chan y nadie más. Yo muy feliz por tener un poco de contacto humano con alguien que no fuera de la familia conteste inmediatamente.

-Hola, Yuu-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras?- conteste de manera animada.

-Mokocchi, tenía bastante tiempo que no hablábamos.- respondió ella de la misma manera que yo.

-Así es me alegra que podamos hablar al menos por teléfono, pensé que ya me habías olvidado.- continúe fingiendo tristeza.

-Yo nunca te haría eso y lo sabes perfectamente.- respondió de forma molesta.

-Era una broma Yuu-chan, no tienes por qué enojarte.- dije mientras reía un poco.

-En fin el motivo por el que te llame es para darte una noticia muy importante.- hablo Yuu cambiando de humor drásticamente.

-¿Noticia? ¿Qué pasa?- conteste intrigada.

-Bueno lo que te quería decir es que a partir del próximo ciclo escolar…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Yuu-chan no me dejes con esta duda continua por favor.- respondí desesperada.

-Bueno a partir del próximo año escolar iré a la misma escuela que tu.- finalizo Yuu del otro lado de la línea.

Increíble a partir del próximo año escolar ya no estaré sola, tal vez si me ven continuamente con Yuu-chan al fin sea popular. Después de todo este tiempo al fin mi suerte cambiara.

-Yuu-chan dime que no estas bromeando.- exclame animada al teléfono con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no juego con estas cosas.- contesto Yuu amablemente.

-¿Pero porque? Según lo que me contabas estabas muy bien en tu escuela actual.- dije intrigada.

-Pues esa es una larga historia, la cuestión es que había cierta tensión con varios de mis compañeros y a mi madre le pareció que no estaba bien que continuara en esa escuela; cosa con la que estuve de acuerdo.- continuo mi única amiga.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con tu novio?- continúe con el interrogatorio.

-Bueno, eso es otra historia que te contare más adelante.- dijo Yuu con un humor evidentemente triste.

-Mokocchi, me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto en la escuela.- dijo ella mientras cortaba nuestra llamada.

Estoy tan emocionada, al fin tendré alguien con quien hablar en la preparatoria, me abrase a mí misma en ese momento viendo hacia el techo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Necesito contarle esto a alguien tal vez así me tranquilice un poco, pero a quien le cuento. En ese momento comencé a caminar sin ninguna dirección en específico y sin darme cuenta termine en frente de la habitación de Tomoki, por lo que decidí que sería el a quien le contaría.

Como era mi costumbre abrí la puerta sin tocar y entre en su cuarto encontrándolo viendo un partido de fútbol por la televisión.

-Hola hermanito.- le hable de forma animada.

-¿Por qué entraste sin permiso?- contesto el de forma muy fría.

-Quería hablar un poco contigo.- respondí mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

-Pensé que estas conversaciones se habían acabado desde hace tiempo.- continuo Tomoki sin verme a la cara.

-Vamos hermanito préstame un poco de atención.- dije mientras fingía que comenzaba a llorar.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- agrego dándome al fin la cara.

Sentía que había logrado ganar una partida muy difícil de algún juego, el que Tomoki no me ignorara era un logro bastante mayor para mí.

-Esto me tiene muy contenta, Yuu-chan y yo iremos a la misma escuela a partir del próximo ciclo escolar.

-En realidad Yuu, tu y yo iremos a la misma escuela a partir de entonces.- me dijo el sin darle importancia.

-¿En serio?, ¿Tu no querías ir a otra escuela.- pregunte de forma natural.

-Pues así era pero mamá insistió en que entrara a la misma escuela que tú, porque así no me sentiría solo. Y muchas tonterías más que no recuerdo en este momento. Por lo que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.- continuo Tomoki molesto.

-Que bien hermanito así ya nos podremos ver más.- respondí con una sonrisa, notando que el volvía a ignorarme.

-Así es, ¿tienes algo más que decirme?- pregunto sin prestarme demasiada atención.

-No, eso era todo. Nos vemos hermanito.- conteste mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Lo que digas.- finalizo el mientras cerraba la puerta cuando salí.

Los días pasaron rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el último día de Marzo, pronto volvería a la escuela pero dejaría de ser la chica que siempre está sola, tal vez al fin seria popular.

-Tomoko-chan eres muy bonita, se mi novia por favor.- me decía un chico castaño bastante guapo.

-No lo sé, apenas y hemos hablado como para que tú quieras tener una relación formal conmigo.- conteste con un sonrojo evidente en mi rosto.

-Tomoko-chan yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti.- continuo el muchacho mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí y me arrancaba la blusa.

-Que estás haciendo.- reclame mientras el besaba mi cuerpo.

-¡TOMOKO! ¡TOMOKO!- exclamo mi hermano sacándome de mi fantasía.

-Otra vez distraída, en fin solo vine a pedirte algunos juegos; ya que me encuentro bastante aburrido.- hablaba mi hermanito mientras se agachaba y tomaba varios juegos del estante.

Yo intentaba volver a mi fantasía en donde la había dejado sin darle mayor importancia a lo que hacía Tomoki; pero cuando al fin lo logre el chico que me besaba no era ese apuesto chico castaño, si no que era Tomoki. Ese pensamiento me perturbo y tuve que ir corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar, pero ¿Por qué había imaginado a Tomoki haciéndome esas cosas? Cada que lo recordaba el asco volvía a mí, así que trate de distraerme viendo algún anime, teniendo éxito en el intento; Tomoki despareció de mi mente en cuanto empecé a ver a esos personajes animados que tanto me gustaban.

Pasaron horas y cuando me di cuenta ya era de madrugada por lo que decidí apagar el ordenador e ir a la cama. Pero sin que yo lo pudiera evitar mi mente me trajo otra vez aquellas escenas con mi hermano menor, sin embargo esta vez no me produjeron asco, con esto en la cabeza me quede dormida sin darme cuenta.

Al día siguiente de alguna manera desperté en el suelo bastante adolorida, de esa manera me levante y maldije mil veces que durmiera de manera tan rara pues no era la primera vez que esto me pasaba. Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y en el pasillo me encontré con Tomoki quien vio que me sobaba la espalda.

-Déjame adivinar, volviste a amanecer en el suelo.- me dijo con tono burlón.

-Eso no es tu asunto.- respondí molesta mientras lo empujaba ligeramente con el hombro siguiendo mi camino.

Cuando finalmente entre al baño lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo viendo lo desordenado que estaba mi cabello, no es que como que me lo arreglara mucho pero esto era demasiado. Por lo que tome un cepillo y lo pase rápidamente por mi cabeza, acomodando varios mechones de pelo rápidamente.

Al poco tiempo mi pelo tenía su estilo habitual, como de costumbre un flequillo me tapaba el ojo derecho pero a pesar de todo esa era la forma en la que gustaba tener mi cabello. Finalizando lo que hacía en el baño finalmente baje a desayunar y lo primero que vi fue a mi madre.

-Buenos días Tomoko, ¿Qué tal dormiste?- me dijo amablemente.

-Buenos días, no dormí muy bien.- respondí adolorida.

-Volviste a despertar en el suelo, ¿verdad?- cuestiono mi madre mientras reía ligeramente.

-Si.- finalice tajantemente mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

-No tienes remedio Tomoko.- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo me encontraba un poco molesta por la mala noche que había pasado y maldecía a todo lo que estaba a mi alcance cuando de pronto….

-¿Mamá que día es hoy?- cuestione ya sabiendo la respuesta previamente.

-Es domingo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió ella descuidada.

Una sonrisa invadió mi rostro. Al día siguiente comenzaba mi segundo año en preparatoria y con Yuu-chan a mi lado nada puede salir mal. Que ansias tengo que llegue el día de mañana. Incluso olvide el ligero dolor de espalda que tenía por haber dormido en el suelo gran parte de la noche.

-Parece que te alegro saber que es domingo, ¿algún motivo en especial?- me pregunto mi madre viéndome a los ojos.

-Simplemente me da gusto que mañana comienza mi segundo año en la preparatoria.- respondí de forma rápida.

El día duro una eternidad para mí, pero finalmente llegaba la hora de dormir, solo un poco más y volvería a la escuela; pero no como la chica solitaria de siempre tendría a una amiga junto a mí. Las ansias no me dejaban dormir solo veía las horas pasar, continuaba acostada mirando hacia el techo. Pero de pronto se me ocurrió revisar mi teléfono y para mi sorpresa había un mensaje de Yuu-chan en él.

-Espero con ansias verte mañana Mokocchi.- se leía en la pantalla de mi celular.

Con esto simplemente cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro y en algún momento el sueño me venció.

Finalmente el día que tanto he esperado está aquí, no puedo esperar para llegar a la escuela, esto es tan nuevo, tan diferente y a la vez tan agradable.

Sin notarlo caminaba hacia el comedor aún era muy temprano, pero yo decidí que hoy me iría rápido por lo cual decidí omitir el desayuno aún bajo los reproches de mi madre que muy a su pesar me daba el almuerzo y me deseaba suerte. Comenzaba a aproximarme a la puerta cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-Hermana, yo iré contigo por ser el primer día.- me decía mi hermanito a mi espalda mientras me tomaba por el hombro.

-Bien como gustes.- respondí un poco molesta.

-Que les vaya muy bien en su primer día.- exclamo mi madre mientras movía su brazo como señal de despedida.

Comencé a caminar bastante a prisa, hasta que note lo bien que se veía Tomoki en el uniforme de la escuela, mi mente me comenzó a bombardear con pensamientos no muy comunes entre hermanos nuevamente, causando que se me revolviera el estómago. Aun no entendía porque mi cerebro me traicionaba con esa clase de pensamientos, definitivamente eso no era normal.

-De pronto te pusiste pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestiono Tomoki mientras me veía con preocupación.

-Solo me mare un poco, pero nada importante.- respondí de forma casi automática.

-¿Segura?, si no te puedo llevar de regreso a casa ahora.- me sugirió mi hermano mostrando interés en mí. Cosa que era bastante rara.

-Si no pasa nada, enseguida se me quita.- continúe mientras seguía caminado.

Mi mente simplemente era ocupada por todo lo que podría hacer a partir de ahora con Yuu-chan todo cambiaria pero cambiaria para bien, cosa que inmediatamente mejoro mi ánimo de forma considerable, esas charlas sobre qué personaje de anime es el más guapo o ¿Dragon Ball Z o Naruto? Extrañaba bastante a Yuu y saber que nuevamente la vería todos los días bastaba para que sonriera como estúpida.

A los pocos minutos yo y mi hermano nos encontrábamos frente a la entrada principal de la escuela. Aun no llegaban muchos alumnos así que las instalaciones se veían bastante vacías, no como generalmente estaban con esas zorras hablando de chicos o esos estúpidos que solo hablan de cosas sin sentido.

-Bueno hermanito los salones de primero están por allá.- dije mientras señalaba un edificio a la izquierda.

-Gracias.- contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar que le había indicado.

-Nos vemos más tarde, hermanito.- hable amablemente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y tomaba mi propio rumbo.

Sin más camine rápidamente para llegar a los salones de segundo, estaba algo nerviosa porque tal vez Yuu no esté en mi grupo pero de todas maneras continúe mi camino.

-Kuroki-san, buenos días.- dijo una chica a mi espalda.

Cuando voltee para encararla vi que era una chica con cabello castaño que le llegaba cerca del hombro y que vestía un chaleco rosa y la falda de la escuela.

-B-buenos di-días.- conteste con dificultad.

-Te dirigías a ver en qué grupo fuiste asignada, ¿verdad?- pregunto ella amablemente.

-S-si as-i es.- musite en un tono apenas audible.

-Bueno yo también voy para allá, así que te acompañare.- continuo mientras se ponía junto a mí

-Está bien.- logre decir más fluidamente mientras continuaba caminando.

Caminamos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que llegamos frente a un tablón de madera que tenía varias hojas de papel con listas de grupos engrapadas. Inmediatamente comencé a buscar entre las listas de segundo cuando fui interrumpida por la chica.

-Kuroki-san, estamos en el mismo grupo.- me comento la chica alegre.

-Parece que seremos los mismos que el año pasado exceptuando a esta chica Naruse Yuu, que se incorporara a nuestro grupo también.- continuo la chica.

-Yuu-chan.- dije en un tono bajo pero aparentemente fui escuchada por mi compañera.

-¿Yuu-chan? ¿Acaso la conoces Kuroki-san?- me pregunto la chica intrigada.

-E-esto si l-la conozco. Íbamos a la misma secundaria juntas.- conteste lo mejor que pude.

-Por cierto, por si no me recuerdas me llamo Hina Nemoto, espero que este año nos llevemos bien Kuroki-san.- agrego ella con un tono molesto.

-C-claro espero q-que nos llevemos bien.- respondí nerviosa.

Me pregunto porque esta zorra está siendo tan amable de pronto, en primer año nunca se molestó en hablarme, ¿Por qué lo está haciendo ahora? Algo debe traer entre manos.

-Kuroki-san veamos que asientos tenemos en el salón.- sugirió Nemoto mientras me tomaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón.

Íbamos con rumbo hacia el salón cuando cerca de él vi a una chica rubia que se me hacía conocida, viéndola más de cerca note que era Yuu. Por lo que me solté del agarre de la castaña y corrí hacia ella.

-¡Yuu-chan!- exclame mientras corría hacia ella.

-Mokocchi, que gusto verte otra vez.- respondió Yuu mientras se acercaba a mí.

Continúe corriendo cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, prácticamente podía tocarla. Cuando de pronto sentí que tropezaba y me precipitaba hacia el suelo, esperaba sentir el golpe pero no caí completamente, si no que mi cara aterrizo en algo suave que no podía identificar del todo. Sentí las manos de alguien que me sostenía, dirigí mi mirada al frente y me di cuenta de que había aterrizado sobre los senos de Yuu. Inmediatamente me separe con un sonrojo notable para ver que Yuu reía divertida.

-Mokocchi tu no cambias.- dijo la chica divertida mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento Yuu-chan no era mi intención hacer eso.- respondí apenada bajando el rostro para que Yuu no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

Inmediatamente escuche pasos detrás de nosotras y vi que Hina venía con mucha preocupación hacia donde nos encontrábamos Yuu y yo.

-Kuroki-san, ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestiono la castaña mientras me veía de pies a cabeza.

-S-si me encuentro b-bien, gra-gracias por preocuparte.- respondí intrigada por el repentino interés de mi compañera de clase.

-Me llamo Nemoto Hina, es un gusto.- dijo la castaña en dirección a Yuu-chan.

-Yo soy Naruse Yuu, es un placer Nemoto-san.- respondió mi amiga a la castaña.

Así las tres nos dirigimos hacia el salón para poder finalmente ver en que sillas habíamos sido asignadas, Yuu y yo íbamos hablando sobre los viejos tiempos en la secundaria, mientras que Nemoto solo nos miraba con interés.

Finalmente llegamos al salón y la primera en acercarse a la hoja de los asientos fue Nemoto. Algo en ella me hacía sentir desconfianza, pero decidí ignorar ese sentimiento y simplemente esperar para ver lo que la castaña anunciaría.

-Chicas vamos a tener asientos muy cercanos.- dijo Nemoto entusiasmada.

Al oír esto me acerque a la hoja y pude ver que una vez más estaría sentada en la última fila junto a la ventana, Yuu-chan estaría a mi lado y Nemoto estaría en frente de mí. El hecho de que Yuu este junto a mí me agrada, pero no me agrada tanto que estemos tan cerca de Nemoto.

Con esto entramos al salón y tomamos nuestros lugares, note que Yuu llamaba bastante la atención y me pareció que era normal, ya que ella si lucia femenina a diferencia de mí. Aunque eso puede ser algo bueno como había pensado ser amiga de Yuu puede hacer que mi popularidad se dispare en poco tiempo. A veces es bueno tener una amiga zorra como Yuu.

Las clases se fueron rápidamente, por una parte estaba feliz de que la escuela hubiera terminado pero por otra me molestaba que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para volver a ver a Yuu, eso sin contar con las constantes molestias de Nemoto Hina, definitivamente debo ir con cuidado con esa zorra, no dejare que me quite a Yuu-chan.

-Mokocchi, ¿te parecería bien si vamos por un café?- me pregunto Yuu amablemente.

-Claro, vamos.- respondí entusiasmada.

-Van a ir a tomar café, ¿puedo ir?- cuestiono la molesta Nemoto.

-Por mí no hay problema Nemoto-san, ¿tú que dices Mokocchi?- me dijo Yuu.

Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo en que Nemoto fuera pero si lo expresaba así sin más podría ser contraproducente, por lo que a mi pesar estuve de acuerdo.

Llegamos al café y pasamos bastante tiempo hablando cualquier cosa, con las intromisiones de la castaña en los momentos menos indicadas. ¿Qué ella no tenía amigos? ¿Por qué de pronto el interés en socializar conmigo?

-Nemoto-san, disculpa la molestia pero hay algo que debo hablar con Mokocchi a solas, ¿nos podrías dejar un momento?- le dijo Yuu amablemente a la intrusa.

-Claro, en un momento regreso.- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

Tan solo vi a la chica del chaleco rosa alejarse y en ese momento me sentí tan aliviada, esa molestia de chica se había ido al menos un momento.

Inmediatamente voltee hacia donde estaba Yuu-chan, y vi que su cara había cambiado aun semblante triste.

-Mokocchi, te contare por qué deje mi escuela anterior.- dijo Yuu con tristeza.

-Está bien.- fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…- comenzaba a hablar mi rubia amiga.

Lo que me dijo me dejo boqui-abierta como era posible que algo así pasara, ¿Por qué no estuve yo ahí para apoyarla?, eso ya no importa a partir de este momento estaré ahí para ella.

**Continuara...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno pues aquí termina el primer capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta lo escribí desde el punto de vista de Tomoko, si notan errores les pido que me disculpen esta es la primera vez que intento escribir de esta manera. Y pues nada espero que les haya gustado.

Si quieren que continúe, o quieren insultarme por lo mal que escribo o cualquier otra cosa son bienvenidos hacerlo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima.


	2. ¿Nueva Amiga?

Hola gente, bueno como el miércoles fue mi cumpleaños (solo es pretexto para escribir xD) subiré el capítulo 2 como especial.

Aclaro lo que está en cursivas son pensamientos de Tomoko puesto que seguiré escribiendo esta historia desde su punto de vista.

Sin más por decir comenzamos, no sin los clásicos disclaimers del principio.

**Advertencia: Contiene yuri e incesto, así que dejo a su criterio si continúan leyendo.**

Watashi ga motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece le pertenece a Nico Tanigawa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Nueva Amiga?**

Un nuevo día había llegado yo me encontraba sentada en mi lugar pensativa, lo que me había dicho Yuu-chan el día anterior. Ella había pasado por momentos difíciles y lo había hecho sola de alguna manera; Yuu definitivamente era de un fuerte carácter, si yo hubiera estado en esa situación seguramente no hubiera terminado de la misma manera que ella.

-Buenos días Kuroki-san.- exclamo Nemoto con un tono chillón que lastimo mis oídos.

Voltee a donde provenía la voz únicamente para confirmar que era la chica del chaleco rosado, definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia.

-Bu-buenos días, Nemoto-san.- respondí aun en mi mundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kuroki-san? Te ves preocupada.- comento la chica castaña.

-Sí, no p-pasa nada.- dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

Definitivamente no le contaría nada de lo que me había dicho Yuu-chan el día anterior en la cafetería, menos sabiendo que ella era una más de esas zorras que teniendo información le divulgaría por la escuela en tiempo record.

Nemoto noto que no le prestaba mayor atención a su parloteo y simplemente se sentó en su silla sin decir nada más, en ese momento al fin agradecí que alguien me ignorara. Nunca pensé que diría eso en la preparatoria pero así eran las cosas en aquel momento.

Yo continúe en mi mundo por un momento más hasta que sentí que me celular vibraba en mi bolsillo, procediendo a revisarlo rápidamente.

-Mokocchi estoy en la cafetería, ¿quieres que te lleve algo a ti o a Nemoto-san?- decía Yuu en su texto.

-Nemoto-san ¿Yuu-chan pre-pregunta si no quieres a-algo de la cafetería?- pregunte con un poco de nervios.

-Umm, dile que le agradezco pero que de momento no quiero nada.- respondió la castaña tranquilamente.

Rápidamente conteste el mensaje pidiendo un capuchino y dando la respuesta de Nemoto a Yuu. Al poco tiempo Yuu llego con dos cafés, se le veía feliz y de alguna manera eso me subió el ánimo.

-Buenos días Mokocchi, Nemoto-san.- saludo Yuu alegremente mientras me entregaba un vaso y tomaba su asiento.

-Buenos días Yuu-chan.- dije al mismo tiempo que la saludaba Nemoto.

Las tres comenzamos a platicar sobre cualquier asunto trivial, cuando de pronto se acercaron dos chicos de cabello castaño, uno con cabello corto y lentes, otro con el cabello largo cerca del hombro y un poco más claro y una chica rubia que me parecía conocida. Sin más saludaron a Nemoto y se la llevaron lejos por un momento… cosa que me alegro bastante.

Intentaba hablar con Yuu-chan cuando Nemoto regreso con su estúpida sonrisa más grande que nunca por alguna extraña razón.

_De ninguna manera dejare que esta zorra se acerque a mi mejor amiga._

Si había algo más molesto que la estúpida sonrisa de Hina era tener soportarla durante toda la escuela, inmiscuyéndose en las conversaciones a cada momento solo para decir algo sobre su aburrido estilo de vida.

Después de varias horas el descanso llego, cosa con la que yo no podría estar más agradecida. Escuchar los comentarios de Nemoto por más de una hora era desgastante psicológicamente e inclusive físicamente.

-Tomoko.- escuche que alguien llamaba por detrás.

Me di la vuelta para encarar al dueño de la voz que no podía ser otro que mi hermanito.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?- cuestione mientras veía que se acercaba a mí.

-Mama llamo quiere que hoy regreses temprano a casa, porque quiere celebrar tu segundo año en preparatoria y mi ingreso en ella.- dijo Tomoki molesto.

-Claro hermanito gracias por avisarme.- le conteste tranquilamente.

-Otra cosa, prende tu celular, te quise llamar y no contestaste mí llamada nunca.- finalizo el mientras se alejaba.

Sin más continúe caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, con Yuu-chan aun a mi lado.

-¿Él era tu hermano?- me pregunto Yuu mientras paraba.

-Ah sí, discúlpame por no presentarlos. Estoy un poco distraída.- respondí rápidamente.

_¿Por qué Yuu-chan estará interesada en mi hermano?, será que…. No eso no puede ser._

-¿Yuu-chan no quieres ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?- propuse amablemente.

-Muchas gracias Mokocchi pero no quiero ser una molestia.- dijo Yuu.

-Pero no serias para nada una molestia, en serio puedes venir.- insistí fingiendo llorar.

-Pero es que yo…- hablaba mi amiga cuando yo la interrumpí.

-Por favor.- continúe dramatizando aún más.

-Está bien, está bien iré.- dijo resignándose finalmente.

-Uh, ¿A dónde irán chicas?- cuestiono una chica con voz chillona.

-Mokocchi me invito a cenar esta noche a su casa.- respondió Yuu.

-Ah en serio, ¿Kuroki-san puedo ir?- me preguntaba Nemoto mientras ponía una de sus sonrisas a las que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

_De donde es que sale, y lo más importante como hago para decirle que no puede ir sin quedar mal. ¿Por qué esta zorra me comenzó a hablar tan de pronto? ¿Por qué el interés en mí?_

-¿Te pasa algo Kuroki-san?- cuestiono Nemoto viéndome a los ojos

_¿Por qué a mí?, esta chica no podría ser más molesta._

-Si te molesta, no hay ningún problema Kuroki-san,- dijo Nemoto mientras se alejaba un poco de mi con una cara un tanto triste.

-No h-hay ningún problema, pue-puedes venir con n-nosotras Ne-Nemoto-san.- respondí al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Kuroki-san.- dijo Nemoto mientras me abrazaba.

En ese momento sentí que todo lo que había pensado de Nemoto había sido equivocado ese abrazo se sentía desinteresado y honesto, no sentía que tuviera ninguna mala intención en él. Inmediatamente correspondí al abrazo de la castaña sintiendo como ella me apretaba un poco más.

_Que esta sensación que tengo en el pecho, ¿así se siente tener una nueva amiga?_

-Kuroki-san, ¿te molestaría que te llamara por tu primer nombre?- pregunto Hina con un tono amable.

-Su-supongo que n-no hay problema.- respondí tratando de calmarme.

-Muchas gracias, Tomoko-chan.- finalizo Nemoto mientras al fin me liberaba.

_Espera aun no me sueltes. Yo…._

En ese momento el receso finalizaba Nemoto, Yuu y yo nos dirigimos hacia el salón de forma calmada.

Las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, sin nada por destacar salvo que la presencia de Hina Nemoto ya no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario comenzaba a disfrutar de tenerla cerca.

El siguiente periodo era educación física, pero esta vez era diferente no me tenía que preocupar por quedarme sola otra vez, esta vez tenía a Yuu-chan y además a mi nueva amiga Nemoto.

-Bueno chicos comienzo por darles la bienvenida a su nuevo curso, me alegra verlos de nuevo. Ahora pasemos a lo importante, como sabrán es importante unirse a un club así que terminando la clase en el pasillo fuera del gimnasio encontraran la tabla donde se anuncian todos los clubes en los que pueden unirse.- dijo la profesora animada.

_Así que un club aún recuerdo que el año pasado rechazaron la propuesta que tenía para formar mi propio club, ¿Cómo pudieron negarse a aceptar el "club de la vida diaria"? era la mejor proposición que podían tener más sin en cambio aceptaron clubes más superficiales que el mío, bueno ellos fueron los que perdieron._

-Mokocchi, ¿a qué club te unirás?- me preguntaba Yuu curiosa.

-En realidad no lo tengo claro todavía, supongo que lo decidiré una vez que vea las opciones fuera del gimnasio.- respondí sin darle mayor importancia.

Finalmente la clase de educación física término mis amigas y yo nos acercamos de la mejor manera posible al tablón donde estaba anunciados todos los clubes con cupos disponibles.

_Un momento dije ¿amigas?, si eso fue lo que dije amigas, ahora tengo amigas algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría en la preparatoria. Pero estaba pasando no era un sueño al fin había dejado de estar sola._

-Club de basquetbol, club de fútbol, club de cocina, club de manga, club de costura…- dije dudosa.

-Creo que me uniré al club de manga.- dije con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

-Conociéndote estaba casi segura que esa seria tu elección Mokocchi.- contesto Yuu riendo un poco.

_Club de manga nada más que personas reunidas después de clases que hablan sobre mangas, probablemente anime y otras cosas que me gustan. Seguramente mi hermanito se unirá al club de fútbol, un momento mi hermanito._

Al momento tome mi celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a marcar un número.

-¿Qué quieres Tomoko?- respondió el de forma indiferente.

-Solo quería preguntarte, ¿te unirás al club de fútbol verdad?- cuestione intrigada.

-Así es, ¿Por qué el interés?- dijo él.

-Por nada, bueno nos vemos más tarde en la casa.- finalice mientras guardaba el teléfono.

_Hermanito no sabes lo que te espera._

-Yuu-chan ya lo decidí, me uniré como manager del club de fútbol.- comente con una sonrisa sombría en el rostro.

El resto del día escolar transcurrió rápidamente, con la compañía de Yuu-chan y de Hina ni siquiera tuve problemas para despedirme del profesor a la salida. Las cosas no podían salir mejor.

Comencé mi trayecto hacia casa con mis compañeras pero a medio camino encontré a Tomoki.

-¡Hermanito!- exclame mientras me colgaba de el por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamo el de igual manera mientras se sacudía y me tiraba al suelo.

-Hermano idiota.- dije solida mientras me levantaba del suelo y fingía que estaba molesta caminando más rápido, rebasándolo rápidamente apenas siendo seguida difícilmente por Yuu y Nemoto.

-Espera Tomoko, no era mi intención, no me ignores. Yo solo no estaba preparado para…. Tomoko- decía Tomoki apenado cosa que me pareció bastante extraña.

_No sé porque estas preocupado pero definitivamente le sacare provecho a esta situación Tomoki espero que estés preparado. De ahora en adelante tu vida será un poco diferente a lo que esperas._

Tras unos minutos de caminata finalmente llegamos al portón del frente de mi casa. Tomoki se había disculpado durante el camino pero yo aun fingía que estaba molesta con él, Fastidiarle la vida era de lo más divertido que podía hacer.

-Llegamos.- anuncie mientras me sacaba el calzado en la entrada de la casa siendo imitada por mis acompañantes.

Me di cuenta de que Tomoki aún me miraba con algo de preocupación y me parecía de lo más extraño pero aun así decidí no darle mayor importancia y me dispuse a presentar a mis amigas en la casa, pues veía el intrigado rostro de mi madre.

-Ella es Naruse Yuu, supongo que aun la recuerdas.- presente mientras señalaba hacia la rubia.

-Yuu-chan estas muy cambiada, me da gusto verte por aquí nuevamente.- comento mi madre como saludo.

-Y ella es Nemoto Hina, Hi-chan ella es mi madre.- continúe presentándolas.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Kuroki, espero no le moleste mi visita.- replico Hina mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Claro que no, me da gusto que Tomoko traiga a sus amigas.- continuo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas porque no suben al cuarto de Tomoko un rato la cena casi esta lista.- finalizo mi madre mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina.

Hicimos lo que mi madre sugirió y partimos hacia mi cuarto a la espera de que la cena estuviera lista, aunque yo me sentía extraña este inicio de año escolar era tan diferente al primero que ni siquiera parecía que yo fuera la misma Tomoko.

_El mundo decidió torturarme un tiempo pero finalmente no estoy sola, teniendo dos amigas como ellas la gente no tardara en empezar a notarme y antes de que pueda darme cuenta ya seré popular y tendré al fin un novio._

-Mokocchi, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntaba Yuu mientras me veía a la cara.

-No, nada en absoluto.- respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Escuchaba el timbre de un celular y vi que inmediatamente Yuu comenzó a buscar entre su bolso para finalmente sacar su teléfono y mirar la pantalla por unos segundos.

-Mokocchi, Nemoto-san lo siento me surgió un problema familiar y debo irme ahora. De verdad lo siento prometo que te lo compensare Mokocchi.- me dijo Yuu mientras que me daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Aquel gesto me dejo helada en donde estaba parada y sentía que las mejillas me ardían, me costaba respirar y mi corazón latía rápidamente.

-Nos veremos mañana chicas.- finalizo Yuu mientras salía de mi habitación.

_Espero que Hina no note lo acelerada que estoy o seguramente pensara cosas que no son, todo por culpa de los gestos afectivos de Yuu, aún me estoy haciendo a la idea de tener contacto humano con alguien más que no sea de la familia y ella me hace esto; definitivamente me quería poner en una situación complicada._

-Tomoko-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas agitada.- dijo Nemoto recalcando que había notado mi estado.

_Yuu-chan si lo que querías era ponerme nerviosa definitivamente lo lograste._

Después de unos segundos en los que me quede como de piedra pude reaccionar finalmente pero aun sentía lo tibio de los labios de Yuu en mi mejilla haciéndome recordar aquel momento, dificultando un poco que pudiera pensar bien las cosas.

-N-no me pasa na-nada Hi-chan. Tal vez a t-ti no te gustan estas cosas pero ¿quieres jugar algún videojuego m-mientras es-esperamos la cena?- balbuce bastante antes de lograr decir eso.

-Bromeas Tomoko-chan, me fascinan los videojuegos, tú decide que quieres jugar.- respondió Nemoto con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Tome varios juegos del estante y se los mostré a la castaña que casi inmediatamente escogió un juego de aventuras. Jugamos al menos media hora hasta que mi madre llamo desde la planta baja.

-Chicas, la cena esta lista bajen.- exclamo ella.

_Genial justo cuando me lo estoy pasando bien mi madre me interrumpe, probablemente sea difícil que un momento así se repita, esto solo me puede pasar a mí._

Tras esto ambas bajamos y le mostré a Hina la mesa del comedor, tome asiento cerca de la cabecera de la mesa y Nemoto tomo la silla de mi lado.

_Esto hubiera sido mejor si Yuu-chan estuviera aquí en lugar de Nemoto, aunque supongo que para mi situación no me puedo quejar hace apenas un tiempo me encontraría cenando sola con la familia pero ahora tengo una amigo más con quien compartir mi tiempo y mis hobbies._

-¡Tomoki baja se va a enfriar la cena!- exclamo mi madre llamando a mi hermanito menor.

Al poco tiempo bajo con su ropa de casa, pero con una expresión de molestia que cambio a una de tristeza en cuanto vio que estaba sentada en la mesa.

_Seguramente aún se siente mal por lo de en la tarde, tonto hermano menor pensé que me conocía mejor como para caer en la trampa._

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablamos sobre los primeros dos días que llevábamos en la escuela, que tal el ambiente en ella y varias cosas más sin importancia. Yo de vez en cuando veía a Tomoki y se le veía bastante extraño, triste por decirlo de alguna manera. Definitivamente no podía ser por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde ya era demasiado para fuera por eso.

Después de la cena Hina y yo volvimos a mi habitación donde jugamos una partida más por al menos una hora, lo noche había caído desde hacía un rato.

-Tomoko-chan es muy agradable pasar el rato contigo, pero ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa.- comento Nemoto amablemente poniendo el control de la consola en el suelo.

-Si cl-claro, entiendo.- respondí tratando de disimular tranquilidad.

Así una vez más volví a quedar sola pero la diferencia es que al día siguiente podría volver a ver a mis amigas por lo que sin notarlo una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro.

_No sé qué es lo que cambio, pero al parecer la vida me sonríe en estos momentos y espero que siga así por mucho tiempo. Al fin deje de ser la chica solitaria._

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrío de par en par, dando paso a mi hermanito, pero para ese momento me comencé a preocupar puesto que su semblante seguía igual de desganado como en la cena de hacía unos momentos.

-¿Qué ocurre hermanito?- pregunte preocupada al ver su rostro.

Tomoki siguió avanzando por mi habitación y cuando estuvo en frente de mi me abrazo, cosa que no esperaba en lo absoluto pero que mi cuerpo correspondió automáticamente. A pesar de todo era mi hermano y lo quería.

-Me quería disculpar por lo que paso en la tarde, yo no quería lastimarte y cuando te vi en el suelo y tan molesta me sentí muy mal.- me dijo aun sin soltarme.

Yo no quise que mi hermano se enfadara conmigo si le revelaba que solo lo quería fastidiar, así que fingí aceptar sus disculpas.

-Me alegra que aceptes mis disculpas, además te traigo algo para compensarte.- finalizo mientras me entregaba una caja de mis dulces favoritos.

-Gracias hermanito.- replique mientras tomaba los dulces encantada.

_Aparentemente fastidiar a mi hermanito puede traer cosas buenas…. No Tomoko, que estás pensando el en verdad se sintió mal no puedes jugar con sus sentimientos así. Aunque fastidiarlo un poco en el club de fútbol no le hará mal._

-Regresare a mi cuarto Tomoko, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.- decía él mientras se alejaba de mí y abría la puerta.

-Claro gracias hermanito.- conteste yo felizmente.

_Juraría que pude ver a Tomoki sonrojado, aunque no sé muy bien porque; probablemente solo fue mi imaginación. Este día ha tenido de todo: una nueva amiga, un beso casi en los labios de Yuu-chan y para poner la última cereza en el pastel Tomoki ha sido atento conmigo._

_Espera Tomoki atento conmigo definitivamente esto se lleva las palmas por suceso más raro del día, comienzo a pensar que unos alienígenas se llevaron a mi hermano y dejaron un clon para que no notáramos su ausencia._

_En fin espero que mañana las cosas sean iguales o mejor que hoy. Al fin mi vida comienza a cambiar._

_Tomoki atento conmigo quien lo diría…._

**Continuara...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2 espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y a partir del capítulo 3 la trama comenzara a llegar a su punto principal el triángulo amoroso entre nuestra no tan popular Tomoko, su mejor amiga Yuu y para finalizar bien su hermanito Tomoki.

Las cosas no le serán tan fáciles a Tomoko, ¿Cuál será su elección?

Y bueno dejare unas cuantas preguntas como veo que hacen en otros fics.

¿Creen que Tomoki ya empieza a sentir algo por su hermana?

¿Tomoko algún día podrá hablar fluidamente con Hina-chan?

¿Sera que Tomoko de verdad puede confiar en Hina?

Y bueno con las preguntas hechas me despido. Y de una vez les deseo Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo por si no vuelvo por estos rumbos en las fiestas.


	3. No fue un error

Hola chicos y chicas aquí me tienen una vez más debería estar escribiendo un capitulo para otros fics que tengo pero en fin tengo mucha más inspiración para escribir este por alguna razón.

Bueno este capítulo es un tanto especial en cuanto lo lean notaran porque lo digo, espero les guste.

Igual que en el capítulo anterior los pensamientos están en cursiva. (Última vez que lo aclaro, espero que no sea motivo de confusión en el futuro.)

Pero en fin aquí la advertencia y el disclaimer para poder en empezar.

**Advertencia: Contiene yuri y/o incesto, así que dejo a su criterio si continúan leyendo.**

Watashi ga motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece le pertenece a Nico Tanigawa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 3: No fue un error.**

Tal vez Mokocchi pensó que ese beso tan cerca de los labios fue un error, que equivocada esta; lo hice consiente de donde la besaba para poder ver su reacción la cual fue tal y como la esperaba en cuanto sintió mis labios tan cerca de los suyos pude percibir como su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se aceleraba notoriamente.

Creo que si llevo las cosas con cuidado todo saldrá bien, aunque creo que esta chica Nemoto puede llegar a ser un problema. Más adelante me preocupare por eso.

_Mokocchi pronto sabrás todo, y espero lo entiendas._

Con todo lo anterior aun en mi mente me dirigí hacia mi casa con bastante lentitud, cuando por fin llegue me dispuse simplemente a ir hacia mi cuarto pero no contaba con que a mi madre le dieran ganas de ponerme de sirvienta de la casa y arruinar totalmente mis planes para lo que quedaba del día.

_Claro como pude olvidar que hoy vendría el jefe de mi padre a una cena muy importante, y como pude pensar que a mi madre no me usaría como la servidumbre como era su costumbre. Porque debería ser diferente hoy._

Finalmente termine de hacer las labores de la casa, justo en ese momento el jefe de mi padre entraba, lo que me dejaba teniendo que moverme rápido para estar presentable.

Rápidamente subí a mi habitación tome un cambio de ropa y me di una ducha rápida. Pero en mi mente se seguía reproduciendo el momento de aquel beso.

Termine la ducha y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, generalmente me tomaba de 45 minutos a una hora, esta vez lo había hecho en tiempo record en tan solo 15 minutos, aunque en realidad dudaba haberlo hecho apropiadamente.

Al poco rato ya estaba sentada en la mesa con mis padres y los invitados de aquella noche, claro que yo no prestaba mayor atención al tema de conversación que ellos tenían en aquel momento y solo me limitaba a mirarlos y a comer fingiendo que era interesante lo que decían.

_Si llegan a preguntarme mi opinión estoy perdida._

Justo cuando pensaba eso mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo así que lo tome y mire que era un mensaje de la misma Tomoko, por lo que rápidamente lo abrí y leí lo que decía.

-Es una lástima que te hayas tenido que ir, Nemoto y yo jugamos videojuegos y comemos palomitas, más tarde veremos anime juntas.- decía Tomoko en el texto.

_Definitivamente Nemoto Hina será un problema y tendré que encontrar la forma de quitarla del medio. Tal vez si simplemente hablo con ella en privado y le cuento la situación…. No en que estas pensado Yuu ella jamás entendería, no puedes simplemente contarle así sin más._

El resto de la noche la pase incomoda, no me podía sacar de la mente lo que Nemoto podría querer con Mokocchi pero definitivamente no dejare que me la quite ya perdí demasiado como para perder ahora lo único que me queda.

Sin que me diera cuenta la cena finalizo y yo me encontraba sola en la mesa, en ese momento me di cuenta de que unas cuantas lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, luche por evitarlo pero fue inútil unas cuantas de ellas ya corrían por mis mejillas. Inmediatamente me fui hacia mi cuarto y me metí en la cama, no quería saber nada más lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarme de todo un tiempo.

_Tal vez simplemente estoy exagerando y Nemoto solo es amigable con ella, o tal vez la quiere alejar de mí. En cualquier caso no dejare que la alejen de mí, ella es lo único que me queda._

Cuando volví al mundo real vi el reloj, eran las siete y media de la mañana en algún momento debí dormirme y no lo note. Mi madre tampoco vino a despertarme, por lo que ahora tenía que apurarme para llegar a la escuela.

Con la prisa que tenía corrí lo más rápido que podía sin ver el camino de pronto sentí que tropezaba y comenzaba a precipitarme hacia el suelo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El suelo bajo mis pies desapareció dejando tan solo un negro vacío que parecía no tener fin.

Cerré los ojos simplemente resignándome a caer, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba y detenía mi inevitable caída.

Abrí los ojos y levante la cabeza para mirar quien me había salvado y Tomoko estaba en frente de mí, el vacío aún seguía bajo nosotras pero ella no me soltaba en ningún momento.

Correspondí al abrazo que sentía en aquel momento e inmediatamente me sentí protegida, sabía que nada me podía lastimar.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- dijo Tomoko desapareciendo y dejándome una vez más a salvo sobre la acera.

_Estoy en el mismo lugar pero eso no fue un sueño, algo me salvo ¿pero de qué?_

Seguí mi camino hacia la escuela pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, intentando entender que había sucedido finalmente llegue a la escuela.

-Yuu-chan, ¿Cómo te fue en tu compromiso anoche?- cuestionaba Tomoko de frente a mí.

-Bien, supongo.- conteste aun sin poder olvidar lo que había pasado hacia un momento.

-Hina y yo también la pasamos muy bien aunque en realidad no pudimos hacer muchas cosas porque también se tuvo que ir, ojala hubieras estado ahí de cualquier forma.- decía Tomoko alegremente.

Las dos entramos al salón tranquilamente en donde ya éramos esperadas por Nemoto, cosa que no me alegraba tanto.

Ella simplemente movía su mano de un lado al otro en forma de saludo, yo tan solo me limitaba a mirarla y tratar de poner la mejor sonrisa que pudiera para que no pudiera notar mi incomodidad que a mi parecer era bastante evidente de cualquier manera.

-Sabes Yuu algo raro me acaba de pasar hace un momento sentí como si estuviera abrazándote, podría jurar que te vi.- dijo Mokocchi dejándome helada.

_Así que ella también lo sintió, pero aún no logro entenderlo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

-¿Yuu-chan te pasa algo?- pregunto Tomoko con rostro preocupado.

-No, nada solo me distraje un momento.- dije tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Al parecer no tuve mucho éxito puesto que Tomoko no dejaba de mirarme a lo largo del día.

Cuando por fin finalizaron las clases salí del salón y tome una pequeña pausa, Tomoko había salido antes puesto que dijo que se sentía mal, algo debe traer entre manos puesto que se le veía muy bien.

_A veces las locuras de Tomoko me dan miedo, ¿Qué será lo que está tramando? Como sea espero que no me involucre a mí._

Llegue cerca de la salida de la escuela cuando me pareció oír la voz de Mokocchi, la curiosidad pudo más que yo así que me acerque lentamente, logre observar que Tomoko se encontraba enfrente de su hermano y que le estaba diciendo algo al oído.

Desde donde me encontraba puede ver como Tomoki se sonrojaba y que Mokocchi reía sin parar.

_Me compadezco de él. Vivir con Tomoko es complicado seguramente._

Así me acerque lentamente a la pareja de hermanos para poder entender que es lo que pasaba en aquel momento, Tomoko intentaba decirme algo pero se veía que en el momento era imposible por todas sus risas.

-Yuu… Yuu-chan, ojala…- intentaba decir entre risas.

-Yuu, me puedes hacer un favor y llevarte a mi hermana de aquí.- me dijo Tomoki mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cancha de la escuela.

Había conocido al hermano de Tomoko hacía mucho tiempo cuando iba a la secundaria junto con su hermana, un día teníamos una tarea que haríamos juntas. Lo que me sorprendía es que me reconoció a pesar de los cambios de apariencia que tenía.

-Ehh, supongo que si.- conteste mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoko.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo Tomoki sin darme la cara.

-Pues para tu información me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que termine la práctica de fútbol, hermanito.- dijo Tomoko de forma burlona.

-No me jodas, ¿Por qué?- cuestiono el hermano de Tomoko volteando súbitamente.

-Pues da la casualidad de que a partir de este año me uní al club de fútbol como manager del equipo.- respondió ella mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Desde mi posición puede ver como el chico bajaba la cabeza y se iba reflejando molestia, inmediatamente Tomoko continuo con sus risas por un rato incluso terminando retorciéndose en el suelo.

Tras ver estos acontecimientos yo simplemente tome asiento en las gradas cercanas a la cancha mientras miraba como los chicos entrenaban y como Tomoko molestaba a su hermano de tiempo en tiempo. Parecía que el chico explotaría en cualquier momento, pero al menos Tomoko estaba pasando un buen rato, claro que lo mismo no podía ser dicho para el pobre de su hermano.

Pasada una hora la práctica finalizo, Tomoko rápidamente se acercó a mi aun con lágrimas en los ojos por tanto que había reído durante la práctica. A su hermano parecía que las ojeras le habían crecido considerablemente.

Así los tres caminamos hacia la casa de los hermanos yo simplemente iba callada lo que había pasado en la mañana aún no se me había olvidado y lo que Tomoko me había dicho llegando a la escuela solo me había intrigado más.

Estábamos muy cerca de su casa, por lo que decidí despedirme.

-Oye Yuu-chan, ya que ayer no pudiste quedarte, ¿porque no comes hoy con nosotros?-

_Es como si me hubieras leído la mente Tomoko._

-Me encantaría, Mokocchi.- dije animada, tras lo que Tomoko tomo mi mano y comenzó a correr.

En unos segundos nos encontramos en frente del hogar de mi amiga.

Su madre preparo una comida ligera por lo que al poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Mokocchi.

-Y dime Mokocchi, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer con Nemoto?- pregunte tratando de que pareciera un tema sin importancia.

-Pues nada extraordinario simplemente jugamos videojuegos un rato, cenamos y luego ella se fue, hubiera querido hacer más cosas pero no fue posible.- respondió Tomoko tranquilamente.

-Tu recuerdas lo que te dije de ¿porque deje mi escuela verdad?- cuestione sabiendo que ella no olvidaría algo como eso.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Yuu-chan, pero sin embargo yo no creo que seas así.- dijo ella viéndome a los ojos.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrase a Mokocchi lo más cerca de mí que pude, ella se quedó exactamente en la misma posición en la que se encontraba y pude notar como se tensaba un poco. Probablemente por lo del día anterior.

Yo seguía mantenía a Tomoko entre mis brazos sentía su respiración en mi pecho.

-Mokocchi ¿qué estás haciendo?- cuestione cuando sentí que una de sus manos tocaba mi pecho.

Mire hacia abajo y confirme lo que sentía Tomoko estaba tocando mi pecho y no de forma accidental como aquel día, la lógica me indicaba que me separara de ella, pero algo en mí no quería hacerlo y simplemente seguí abrazándola.

-Disculpa Yuu-chan, yo no sé en lo que estaba pensando yo…- hablo ella rompiendo el abrazo.

Yo simplemente reí y le dedique una sonrisa.

Tras esto simplemente conversamos lo que a mi parecer había sido solo unos minutos pero cuando me percate ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche.

-Mokocchi ya es un poco tarde, creo que no podré irme ¿sería una molestia si paso la noche aquí?- pregunte yo al no tener más opciones.

-Claro que puedes quedarte Yuu-chan no sería ninguna molestia.

-Gracias Mokocchi.- respondí alegre.

Pasada una media hora decidimos que era hora para dormir Tomoko saco una colchoneta de debajo de su cama.

-Yuu-chan, tu puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré aquí.- ofreció amablemente.

-Claro que no Mokocchi, yo dormiré en la colchoneta no te preocupes.- negué mientras tomaba la colchoneta de sus manos.

-Pero Yuu-chan…- decía Tomoko siendo interrumpida por mí.

-No insistas Mokocchi simplemente no aceptare eso.- finalice seriamente.

Tras discutir un poco con Tomoko finalmente cedió y dejo que me quedara con la colchoneta, a veces Mokocchi podía llegar a ser bastante necia.

Mi amiga me presto una playera y short para dormir, pero me quedaban un poco apretados, mire hacia donde se encontraba ella y juraría que estaba viendo hacia mis senos.

_No puedes hacer nada Yuu Naruse ella simplemente es así._

Paso bastante tiempo hasta que al fin la luz del cuarto se apagó, con lo que yo me dispuse a dormir, en algún momento mire hacia su cama. Se veía tan linda dormida.

Lo que paso al despertarme me sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo fue agradable. Tomoko se encontraba durmiendo junto a mí abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura. Yo simplemente disfrute el momento y me acerque un poco más a mi mejor amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde leí el reloj, pero inmediatamente recordé que hoy no habría clases por un evento especial que sería llevado a cabo en la escuela. Por lo que decidí que volvería a dormir.

-Tomoko el desayuno está listo, baja.- escuche decir a su madre a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente después Mokocchi comenzó a moverse, al parecer había escuchado a su madre y comenzaba a despertar. Yo me quede viendo fijamente hacia su rostro, de pronto ella abrió sus bonitos ojos verdes.

-Ya voy.- balbuceo antes de comenzar a moverse.

La cara que ella puso al darse cuenta de que estaba junto a mí no tuvo precio, hubiera dado lo que fuera por verla otra vez.

-Buenos días, Mokocchi.- salude tras lo que le di un pequeño beso en los labios, que apenas fue perceptible.

-Yuu-chan, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Disculpa.- dijo ella aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

_Mokocchi ojala fueras un poco más atenta, solamente tú eres capaz de ignorar lo que acabo de hacer._

-Ah por cierto, buenos días.- respondió ella el saludo devolviéndome el beso exactamente de la misma manera que yo acaba de hacer.

Tomoko me había dejado sorprendida pensé que no lo había notado, pero al parecer lo noto, inmediatamente después me abrazo.

-Yuu-chan no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estemos juntas otra vez.- dijo ella alegremente.

-Yo también estoy feliz, Mokocchi.- respondí estrechando el abrazo.

Aquel gesto duro apenas unos segundos cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta abruptamente.

-Tomoko mamá dice que se te va enfriar el desa…- El pequeño hermano de Tomoko no finalizo su frase y pude ver que se sonrojaba evidentemente, además de reflejar molestia en su rostro.

-Baja a desayunar, tú también Naruse.- finalizo el chico.

-Enseguida bajamos hermanito.- respondió ella.

Inmediatamente bajamos donde pude ver que la mamá de Tomoko esperaba feliz a su hija.

-Tomoko, Yuu-chan buenos días. ¿Qué tal durmieron?- cuestionaba la mujer con un semblante amable.

-Muy bien señora, gracias.- respondí amablemente.

-Volví a amanecer en el piso.- respondió Mokocchi sin darle importancia.

-¿No se suponía que dormirías en la colchoneta y le dejarías tu cama a Yuu-chan?- pregunto la mujer.

-Ese era el plan inicial pero Yuu-chan no acepto y me arrebato la colchoneta de las manos.- decía Tomoko mientras me veía a los ojos.

-Yuu-chan porque te negaste, bueno en fin el desayuno está servido.- finalizo mientras señalaba la mesa y volvía a la cocina.

El desayuno consistía en un plato de arroz acompañado por una porción de pescado a la parrilla, que por cierto olía muy bien.

-Gracias por la comida.- exclame antes de comenzar a comer.

-¿Yuu-chan que te parece si en la tarde vamos a los videojuegos y a comer algo?- propuso Mokocchi mientras comía.

-Claro solo déjame avisar a mi casa que llegare un poco tarde.- respondí y continúe el desayuno.

Como pensé más tarde llame a mi casa y no tuvieron mayor problema en que pasara más tiempo con Tomoko después de todo tenia años que nos conocíamos así que mi madre estaba bastante acostumbrada a que estuviera con ella. Más aun después de un año en el que poco contacto tuvimos.

Como lo teníamos planeado Mokocchi y yo fuimos a los videojuegos, aun no puedo creer el talento casi innatural que ella tiene para estas cosas. Tras unas cuantas horas en los videojuegos decidimos que ya era una buena hora para comer. Tomoko eligió ir a WcDonald's con lo que yo no tuve mayor inconveniente.

-No logro entender como algo tan simple puede ser tan delicioso.- comentaba Mokocchi mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Sí, son bastante buenas.- respondí sin pensar mucho.

Yo me encontraba bastante tranquila aunque aún no me sacaba de la cabeza el asunto de Hina y lo que pudiera querer con Tomoko. Pensando en esto la tarde se me arruino.

Unas horas después nos encontrábamos nuevamente frente a la entrada de la casa de Tomoko.

-Bueno Mokocchi, es muy agradable pasar el tiempo contigo pero creo que me debo ir ya es un poco tarde y si me descuido me pasara lo de anoche.- comente tratando de sonreír.

-Entiendo Yuu-chan, bueno nos veremos mañana en la escuela.- contesto ella con amabilidad.

-Sabes Mokocchi antes de irme debo decirte algo…- dije dudosa.

-Pues dilo.- contesto ella sin prestar demasiada atención.

_Si le digo lo que estoy pensando tal vez la pierda, pero igual no dejare que nadie diga que no luche por mis sentimientos. Vamos Yuu ten valor y tan solo díselo._

-Bueno la cuestión es que… cuando vi que tu comenzaste a tener un relación más cercana con Nemoto. Yo… la verdad es que yo me puse muy celosa.- dije tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Vamos Yuu-chan tú no tienes por qué ponerte celosa tú eres mi mejor amiga, no te cambiaria jamás.- contesto ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-Ese es el problema, cuando sentí que te podía perder algo dentro de mi dolió, algo en mi pecho, pensando las cosas me di cuenta de que yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga, yo quiero ser algo más. Yo sé que está muy mal que sienta esto pero yo no mando sobre mi corazón.- dije hablando de la forma más calmada posible al momento.

-Yuu-chan, yo, yo no sé qué decirte,- continuo Mokocchi mientas veía hacia la acera sin darme la cara, pero estaba sonrojada notablemente.

-Mokocchi de verdad lamento el sentir esto por ti, pero como te dije no puedo evitarlo.- hable con calma.

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que ayer habías sentido en un momento que estabas conmigo, cuando era obvio que no estaba ahí. Pues yo también lo sentí en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Sin embargo trate de negarme mis sentimientos a mí misma.- continúe sin dejar de ver a Mokocchi.

-Yuu-chan, yo.- intentaba hablar Mokocchi evidentemente sorprendida.

-Pasar todo el día contigo me hizo decidirme, tal vez no me aceptes pero yo no me rendiré.- finalice mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la besaba en los labios suavemente, tratando de mostrarle a Tomoko lo que sentía por ella con ese beso.

Pasados unos segundos pude sentir como ella correspondía al beso de forma suave.

-Tomoko me pareció oír tu voz y salí a ver qué pasa…- puede ver a Tomoki sorprendido al ver aquella escena.

El hermano menor de Mokocchi regreso a su casa muy molesto, en ese momento me preocupe por lo que podía causarle a Tomoko aquel impulso que tuve.

Inmediatamente me separe de ella, pero parecía que se encontraba en otro mundo puesto que no contestaba nada de lo que decía.

Pasados unos segundos ella finalmente reacciono. Pero me sorprendió que no pareciera molesta.

-Yuu-chan, quisiera poder corresponderte, pero la verdad no me esperaba esto en lo más mínimo, yo necesito tiempo.- dijo ella escondiendo el rostro de mí.

-Mokocchi puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites yo sé que esto no es fácil, tampoco lo fue para mí aceptar la realidad y mis sentimientos así que te puedo entender.- dije con una sonrisa muy amplia.

_Mokocchi gracias por darme una oportunidad._

-Bueno Mokocchi te veré mañana en la escuela, no sé si debería decir esto pero… Te amo.- finalice mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Nos vemos Yuu-chan.- dijo ella.

Camine un poco y gire para ver hacia donde se encontraba Tomoko, seguía en el mismo lugar probablemente se había quedado impactada por una confesión de ese tipo tan súbita.

_Lo siento Mokocchi pero era ahora o nunca, y el hecho de tener una oportunidad contigo es suficiente para mí._

Y pensar que había dejado mi escuela por rumores en los decían que yo era lesbiana, aunque yo no me catalogaría así, no podría haberme enamorado de ninguna otra mujer solo es Mokocchi que tiene algo. Es como un magneto, cuando lo note ya estaba enamorada de ella.

Tal vez esto no sea correcto pero siempre que pueda estar con ella no me importan las consecuencias.

_Mokocchi…._

Pasados unos minutos finalmente llegue a mi casa, mi madre me recibió muy contenta, pero en mi mente no había nada más que Tomoko. Camine y sin darme cuenta llegue a mi habitación.

_Esto me va a traer muchos problemas pero todos valen la pena, si por ella cualquier problema vale la pena tomarlo._

-Mokocchi…- susurre mientras me sentaba en mi cama

**Continuara...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Pues en fin hasta aquí el capítulo 3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y pues espero no tardar tanto para subir el 4. Este capítulo supuestamente lo iba a subir desde el 31 de diciembre pero tuve algunos problemas con el internet y cuando eso estuvo solucionado la señora "inspiración" decidió irse de vacaciones y volver varios días después xDDD.

P.D: Agradezco a Shion230 gracias a que menciono Yosuga No Sora en su fic fue que al fin vi este anime, y la verdad es que me encanto (if you know what I mean).

Bueno este fue uno de los dos capítulos que no serán narrados desde la perspectiva de Tomoko, el otro será desde la perspectiva de Tomoki aunque no estoy seguro cuando será. Tal vez pueda haber un tercer capítulo especial narrado desde la perspectiva de Nemoto pero es poco probable.

Pues en fin me despido y Feliz 2014 para todos nos leemos pronto.


	4. Sentimientos

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo he descubierto después de vagar en internet un rato que el guion que utilizaba para los diálogos es incorrecto pero en fin, 4 meses escribiendo mal xD.

Pues como verán aquí estoy de vuelta con ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de este intento de fic por mi parte. Como sea espero que lo disfruten y dejo el disclaimer y la advertencia para comenzar.

**Advertencia: Contiene yuri y/o incesto, así que dejo a su criterio si continúan leyendo.**

Watashi ga motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece le pertenece a Nico Tanigawa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos.**

_Era verdad Yuu-chan me estaba besando pero ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Debo corresponder o debo alejarme. La respuesta a esta pregunta no es nada fácil._

Pasaban los segundos y Yuu aún no se separaba de mí y no parecía tener intención en hacerlo. Finalmente tras pensarlo bastante correspondí tímidamente al beso que recibía. En ese momento pude escuchar que la puerta de la casa se abría, pero decidí no darle mayor importancia y simplemente me limite a disfrutar el contacto de los labios de Yuu con los míos, prácticamente al instante ella se separó de mí. Yo permanecí en otro mundo durante un poco más de tiempo. Después de todo acaba de recibir mi primer beso.

—Yuu-chan yo quisiera poder corresponderte, pero la verdad no me esperaba esto en lo más mínimo, yo necesito tiempo. —dije tras quedarme congelada por unos momentos.

—Mokocchi puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites yo sé que esto no es fácil, tampoco lo fue para mí aceptar la realidad y mis sentimientos así que te puedo entender. —contesto Yuu evidentemente alegre.

—Bueno Mokocchi nos vemos mañana en la escuela, no sé si debería decir esto pero… Te amo.

—Nos vemos Yuu-chan.

Me quede ahí tan solo contemplando como se alejaba mi mejor amiga.

_Ella dice que me ama, me beso. MI PRIMER BESO, ACABO DE RECIBIR MI PRIMER BESO. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

Tenía una duda muy grande pero quedarme parada en medio de la calle no resolvería nada, por lo que decidí entrar en mi casa.

Al entrar al primero que vi fue a Tomoki, sin esforzarme mucho pude ver que se encontraba molesto. La razón de su enfado era desconocida para mí por lo que decidí no darle mayor importancia.

_Yuu, ¿acaso lo que acaba de pasar es cierto?, ¿o acaso estarás jugando conmigo?_

Mi mente se encontraba completamente enfocada a lo que acaba de pasar afuera hacia unos pocos minutos.

Para mí el mundo había dejado de existir parcialmente. Veía que mi madre preparaba la cena como de costumbre, mi padre aun no regresaba del trabajo y Tomoki probablemente estaba en su habitación, sin embargo parecía que me encontraba en otro mundo; nada de lo que ocurría en aquel momento era importante, solo la rutina de siempre.

_Ella me beso, ella me beso. Pero ella es otra chica ¿porque no me moleste?, acaso… no, eso no puede ser._

Mis pensamientos seguían descontrolados así que para intentar contenerlos subí a mi habitación, rápidamente encendí la computadora y comencé a navegar por la red, sin embargo esto también fallo me encontraba frente de la pc como una autómata sin realmente prestar atención al contenido que se desplegaba en mi monitor.

_Yo no soy lesbiana, pero si no soy lesbiana entonces ¿Por qué me gustó tanto ese beso, porque lo correspondí? En cualquier caso debo pensar que le voy a decir a Yuu-chan, no quiero lastimarla pero no quiero tampoco que crea…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tomoki entro de golpe en mi habitación sin tocar la puerta o tal vez yo simplemente no lo escuche al estar tan concentrada.

—Tomoko, necesito hablar contigo. —comento mi hermanito.

—Claro habla. —conteste sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Yo… yo no sé cómo decirte esto, pero vi lo que estabas haciendo afuera con Naruse. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Y necesito que me des una explicación.

En ese momento me había parecido escuchar la voz de mi hermanito pero lo había ignorado completamente, pero su determinación en este momento me dejo fría.

—Tomoki, por favor no le digas a nadie te daré lo que tú quieras; pero por favor.

—Yo no vengo a pedirte nada a cambio de mi silencio, lo único que quiero es que me digas que es lo que sientes en realidad por Naruse.

—Lo que siento por Yuu-chan… —Repetí para mí misma—. Ni yo misma estoy segura.

—Como que no estas segura, en la tarde no te veías nada molesta con eso.

—Y la realidad es que no lo estaba, me sentía bastante bien en aquel momento. Pero ahora estoy llena de dudas.

—Tomoko, tu eres mi hermana pero te confesare que hasta hace muy poco lo que hicieras o no me importaba muy poco… Pero a partir de que quisiste usarme para "rehabilitarte" en tu socialización. A partir de aquel momento recordé lo importante que eres para mí.

—Hermanito… —Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos y hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para que no salieran—. Gracias.

—Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, pero de cualquier forma tengo que preguntar esto. ¿Tomoko eres lesbiana?

—Yo también quisiera saberlo.

—Independientemente de lo que decidas, quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyare y sobre todo siempre te voy a querer —dijo Tomoki gentilmente mientras me abrazaba—.

—Hermanito, muchas gracias. —Finalice devolviéndole el abrazo, dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeran sobre su playera.

Después de un tiempo Tomoki salió de mi habitación, pero la conversación que había tenido con el me dejo mucho más tranquila que antes, saber que tendría a mi hermano conmigo sin importar nada era algo que daba paz interior. Y eso me motivo a tomar una decisión; sin embargo aún no definía mis sentimientos hacia Yuu.

_Necesito hablar sobre este tema con alguien más, pero en realidad no tengo a nadie. Mi madre definitivamente no es una opción, mi padre mucho menos y mi hermano ya está dándome su apoyo sin importar la decisión que tome al final de esto. Pero…_

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando el timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar, tuve miedo de quien estuviera llamando en ese momento fuera Yuu así que tome el celular y lentamente revise el número de quien llamaba para descubrir que era un número desconocido para mí.

—Hola. —Respondí con duda.

—Tomoko-chan, ¿Cómo estás? —respondió a quien identifique como Hina Nemoto.

—Yo bien, y tu ¿Qué tal Hi-chan?

—¿Segura?, no te oigo muy animada.

—Lo que pasa es que. —Dude un segundo antes de continuar—. Bueno mejor te lo digo en persona.

—Está bien, pero para lo que te llame era para…

Nemoto y yo hablamos todavía por un rato más, pero yo no podía prestar la más mínima atención. Incluso después de la charla con Tomoki mis pensamientos seguían siendo bastante confusos. Aunque ahora me sentía mucho más tranquila.

Finalmente paso el tiempo y la hora de dormir llego, por alguna razón en cuanto me acosté me quede dormida sin apenas darme cuenta.

Un día más en la escuela, sin tener ningún ánimo de asistir. La verdad es que me daba miedo ver a Yuu-chan y que volviera ser demasiado afectiva.

_Se lo contare a Hi-chan, tal vez ella me puede dar algún consejo. No, no, no en que estás pensando apenas la conoces no puedes simplemente contarle algo tan delicado._

Finalmente dejando mis pensamientos atrás tome valor y decidí ir a la escuela. Con algo de temor aun presente dentro de mí.

_Vamos Tomoko tienes que enfrentar tus problemas, si no lo haces solo crecerán más hasta que sean incontrolables._

Estaba llena de incertidumbre, me prepare muy lentamente.

Nerviosamente termine mi desayuno, y me dispuse a salir acercándome lentamente al pomo de la puerta.

—Tomoko, iré contigo. —dijo mi hermanito mientras me tomaba por el hombro recordándome el primer día de clases de este año. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Si claro vámonos.

Durante el camino yo iba mirando a Tomoki cada cierto tiempo algunas veces él lo noto y solo me dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, pero aun con algo tan simple él lograba que me calmara de alguna manera.

—Gracias por acompañarme hermanito. —comente en voz baja.

Quedaba aún bastante tiempo antes de llegar a la escuela y mis nervios no hacían más que crecer.

Sin saber muy bien por qué estire mi mano y tome la de Tomoki, se sentía suave y tibia. Sabía que alguien podría vernos pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba tener ese contacto con él me calmaba bastante.

—Que estás haciendo —balbuceaba el mientras veía que tomaba su mano—. Alguien nos podría ver.

Ignore sus palabras, simplemente continúe sosteniendo la mano de Tomoki sobre la mía y caminando hacia la escuela como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

—Bien como quieras.

Con la respuesta de mi hermano simplemente continuamos el camino, sin que me diera cuenta ya nos encontrábamos frente a la escuela.

—Tomoko, me tengo que ir a mi salón. Te veré más tarde. —Se despedía mi hermano moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro mientras caminaba.

Yo decidí hacer lo mismo y me dirigí hacia mi salón determinada a aclarar las cosas, y sobre todo mis sentimientos.

_Vamos Tomoko tu puedes hacerlo no es gran cosa._

Al cabo de unos segundos me encontraba frente a la puerta del salón y una ansiedad insoportable se apodero de mí, casi logrando que saliera de ahí en ese mismo momento y regresara a casa. Sin embargo logre sobreponerme y abrí la puerta.

—Mokocchi buenos días. — Saludaba Yuu-chan mientras veía fijamente hacia mi dirección.

—Buenos días Yuu-chan —Devolví el saludo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad—. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Excelente aunque ansiaba verte.

—Ya veo.

—Tal vez sea repentino pero, ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo de ayer? —Cuestiono Yuu con interés.

—En realidad le di muchas vueltas al tema en mi cabeza durante la noche, pero no pude llegar a ninguna conclusión —respondí honestamente—. Yo necesito más tiempo.

—Bien, bien tómatelo con calma Mokocchi tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Te lo agradezco Yuu-chan.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, pero hablemos sobre eso luego aquí cualquiera podría enterarse y no queremos que eso pase verdad.

Continúe con una charla más normal con Yuu-chan hasta que a los pocos minutos Hina Nemoto hizo su aparición, tomando su asiento frente a mí y saludándonos como de costumbre.

—Buenos días, Tomoko-chan. Buenos días Naruse-san.

—Buenos días. —respondimos las dos al unísono.

Al poco tiempo el maestro entro al salón de clases con lo que dejamos la charla del momento y nos dispusimos a prestar atención a la clase, o en mi caso al menos aparentar que le prestaba atención. Tenía asuntos más importantes en ese momento.

_Yuu-chan me ama, pero la pregunta es: ¿yo la amo a ella? Como puedo aclarar mis sentimientos. Yo quiero mucho a mi amiga pero no sé si sea amor. Necesito pensar, alguien que me de consejos. Sin embargo no puedo hablar de esto con nadie. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Mi mente se encontraba hecha un caos total, por un lado sabía que quería a Yuu pero por otro lado…

—Señorita Kuroki, por favor podría leer el siguiente fragmento.

—Si claro. —afirme nerviosamente mientras tomaba mi libro y pasaba las paginas rápidamente.

—Mokocchi, pagina 42 tercer párrafo. —Susurro Yuu sin voltearme a ver.

Gracias a la ayuda de Yuu pude leer en donde habíamos quedado, con un poco de dificultad puesto que me sentía observada por toda la clase.

—Bien señorita Kuroki, pero por favor preste más atención a la clase. —dijo el maestro severamente—. La próxima vez que la vea distraída la castigare.

—Está bien profesor.

—Siéntese.

—Gracias.

—¿Estas bien Mokocchi?, has estado muy distraída durante la clase. —Me preguntaba Yuu desde su asiento en voz baja.

—Si todo bien, solo estaba un poco distraída.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad, yo daba mi mejor esfuerzo para concéntrame en la clase pero parecía inútil, de vez en cuando miraba a Yuu-chan y la escena del día anterior se repetía en mi mente.

—Tomoko-chan ayer en la noche me dijiste por teléfono que había algo que me dirías en persona. —dijo Nemoto sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué era?

—Ah sí, tt-te lo diré ma-más tarde en privado.

—¿Más tarde?, pero si las clases ya terminaron.

—Ah s-si claro, e-está bien.

—Bueno entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues no lo sé, a donde tu pre-prefieras. —hablaba sin mirar directamente a los ojos de Nemoto.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?

—Claro.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de la chica yo iba pensativa y al parecer ella lo notaba puesto que ella me miro con atención durante todo el camino.

_¿En realidad será buena idea decirle? Tal vez debería inventarle cualquier otra cosa. Pero y ¿si no me cree?_

Pasada cerca de media hora llegamos a una casa con fachada pintada de azul y que se veía bastante normal, sin más entramos.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde casa Tomoko-chan.

—Con permiso.

—Mis padres no están espero que no te moleste comer comida enlatada. —comento Hina—. Mi cuarto está arriba vamos.

Seguí a la chica cuando llegamos a su habitación me encontré con que ella también era otaku tenía su cuarto lleno de posters de anime, peluches y demás objetos relacionados. Definitivamente me lleve una sorpresa.

—Bueno ya que estamos más en confianza ahora si puedes decirme cualquier cosa. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, ¿tú qué opinas de la homosexualidad? —pregunte esperando un rechazo hacia el tema.

—Yo creo que si la persona es feliz como es no hay ningún problema sobre su preferencia, bueno siempre que respete a los demás.

—Lo que pasa es que, me apena decir esto.

—¿Acaso eres lesbiana Tomoko-chan?

—No, bueno no sé, no estoy segura.

—No estas segura, ¿pero qué te hace dudar?

—Ayer en la tarde…

_Vamos Tomoko ya hiciste lo más difícil ahora solo dile el resto._

—Yuu me beso ayer en la tarde.

Inmediatamente note como la cara de Nemoto pasaba de tranquilidad a una cara de sorpresa,

_Creo que no fue buena idea contarle._

—Bueno debo admitir que saber eso me tomo por sorpresa —comentaba ella con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro—. Pero dime Tomoko-chan, ¿Te gusta Yuu?

—Yo siento algo por ella pero no estoy muy segura de que es. —continúe sin ver directamente a Hina.

—Tomoko-chan te ayudare a resolver tus dudas. —dijo Nemoto mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, su rostro estaba muy pegado al mío, incluso podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

—¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? —Exclame mientras la separaba de mí.

—Comprobaba si eres lesbiana o no. —contesto Nemoto relajada.

—No porque sea lesbiana significa que me van a gustar todas las chicas. —Replique molesta.

—¿Estas aceptando que eres lesbiana?

—No, Hi-chan no estas siendo muy útil.

—Lo siento, en realidad jamás había lidiado con una situación así. Esa fue la mejor idea que tuve.

—¿De verdad ibas a besarme para averiguar si era lesbiana?

—Si fue lo único que se me ocurrió. —dijo rascándose la cabeza y riendo.

—Sin embargo Tomoko-chan te quiero dar un consejo. No confundas amistad con amor.

—Gracias.

_Confundir amistad con amor… ¿será que yo?_

—En fin, ¿bajamos a comer algo?

—Claro. Vamos.

Nemoto y yo comimos la comida enlatada que había en su alacena, jamás llegue a averiguar que era pero igual sabía bien.

La casa de Nemoto definitivamente era elegante, tal vez se veía muy normal por fuera pero una vez dentro todo cambiaba y se notaba que la chica vivía bien.

—Tomoko-chan sabes me di cuenta de algo.

—Ah sí, ¿de qué?

—Parece que ni tú lo notaste, pero ya puedes hablar fluidamente conmigo.

—Ah es verdad —dije un poco sorprendida—. Como es que no lo había notado.

Conversamos un poco más hasta que mi celular sonó, leí el mensaje que acaba de llegar y salí de la casa Nemoto despidiéndome rápidamente.

Tome mi celular y marque un número rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hermanito? —respondí un poco molesta en cuanto me contestaron.

—Bueno yo simplemente quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, pero si tu no quieres no hay problema. —dijo el chico desganado—. Te veo luego en casa.

—Bien, ¿Dónde te veo?

—En media hora nos vemos en el centro comercial.

—Está bien nos vemos en un rato.

Sin más me dirigí hacia el centro comercial, no me encontraba lejos por lo que llegue con un poco de anticipación.

Comencé a dar vueltas por la plaza sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había, mi intención simplemente era matar tiempo.

Finalmente a los pocos minutos vi a un chico de cabello negro que rápidamente identifique como mi hermano.

—¡Hermanito, por aquí! —grite mientras movía mi mano para que pudiera distinguirme.

—¡Ya voy!

Mi hermano llego a donde me encontraba, procedí a tomarme de su brazo y comenzamos a caminar juntos por la plaza.

—Y ¿Qué tal tu día en la escuela?

—Normal, ¿y el tuyo?

—Igual.

—Y dime ¿paso algo con Naruse? —cuestiono el preocupado.

—Nada importante, ¿acaso será que estas celoso hermanito? —respondí burlonamente—. ¿Me ves cómo mujer?

—No seas estúpida, somos hermanos. —dijo mientras se alejaba bruscamente de mí.

—Vamos, vamos solo bromeaba no tienes que enojarte.

—Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas.

—Lo lamento no volverá a pasar.

Caminamos por la plaza era bastante bonita, piso de mármol encerado, bonitas plantas por todos lados y las luces daban un toque especial al lugar dándole una apariencia que no podría describir.

—Y te parece si vemos una película.

—Claro hermanito, pero tú pagas.

—Bien pero tu pagaras la próxima vez. —dijo riendo levemente.

Vimos una película de lo más cursi, en algún momento me quede dormida y cuando desperté mi hermanito estaba dormido también y los créditos de la película ya estaban en pantalla.

—Tomoki la película ya termino, salgamos de la sala.

—Tomoko, no te alejes de mí… —decía él entre dientes—. Yo te amo.

_No, no puede ser, lo que dijo es una mentira. En los sueños pueden pasar muchas cosas no le des tanta importancia Tomoko. Además nada te asegura que con "Tomoko" se refiera a ti._

—Tomoki, despierta la película ya término.

—Ehh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en el cine, la película ya termino vámonos.

—Ah sí claro, vámonos.

Salimos de la sala, Tomoki aún se veía bastante adormilado, sin embargo lo que yo había escuchado en la sala de cine me había dejado fría y se había llevado todo rastro de sueño.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —Hablo mi hermanito mientras señalaba hacia una multitud.

—No lo sé averigüémoslo. —propuse mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoki y corría hacia la publico.

Nos acercamos lo más posible y pude distinguir que era gente de Konami.

—Vamos regístrense al torneo de Yu-Gi-Oh, tenemos muchos premios. La única condición tiene que armar su baraja con las cartas que nosotros traemos. El primer premio se lleva la baraja que arme, un bono en efectivo y una reunión con los actores detrás de las voces de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. —exclamaba una joven delgada y rubia haciendo un cosplay de la maga oscura.

—Hermanito me voy a inscribir.

—Tomoko por favor no tenemos tiempo para...

—Cállate lo hare aunque no quieras.

Con esto dicho corrí hacia la mesa de registro siendo seguida de cerca por mi hermano.

—Tomoko espera yo quería, bueno está bien lo haremos a tu manera por hoy. Yo también entrare al torneo.

—Muy bien hermanito pero ni creas que me podrás derrotar, aun te faltan años de experiencia para eso.

—Claro lo que tú digas.

Mi hermano y yo nos registramos en el torneo. Pero la verdad es que la mayoría de los que entraron eran novatos, sin ninguna dificultad los derrotaba y estaba cerca de llegar a la final.

_Esto no está siendo divertido estos chicos no saben lo que hacen, ¿me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Tomoki? En fin como quiera que sea estos perdedores no lograran derrotarme ni aun con el mejor deck del momento._

Después de algo más de una hora ya me encontraba sentada esperando a mi rival para la final.

—Sorpresa hermanita. —Musito Tomoki sentándose frente a mí con una baraja.—

—Tú no me quitaras la oportunidad, de conocer a Yusei Fudo. —Exclame histérica.— No estás a mi altura hermanito.

—Pues eso lo veremos.

—El duelo de la final será definido entre los hermanos Kuroki. Tomoko y Tomoki. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Que comience el duelo! —Declaro la presentadora.

—Bien hermanita soy un caballero así que te dejare jugar primero.

—Eso te va a costar.

—Si claro, lo que digas.

—Bien invoco a…

El duelo comenzó parecía que yo tenía todo para ganar pero resultó ser un duelo bastante parejo.

—Vaya hermanita pensé que no estaba a tu altura. Termino mi turno.

—Suerte de principiante.

El duelo continuo reñido por unos minutos en algunos momento me preocupe pero definitivamente no perdería contra mi hermano, no me quitara esta oportunidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos turnos más hasta que finalmente pude invocar a mi mejor monstruo al campo.

—Perdiste Tomoki, con mi Red Nova Dragon ataco a tu Grapha, la diferencia de ataque es de 2000 puntos y a ti te quedan 1500 puntos de vida.

—¡Y LA GANADORA ES TOMOKO KUROKI, DESPUES DE UN DURO DUELO CON SU PROPIO HERMANO SE IMPONE LOGRANDO TERMINAR CAMPEONA!. —Anunciaba la anfitriona.

Finalmente la ganadora fui yo, sabía que mi hermanito no iba a poder contra mí no había manera posible en que me pudiera superar.

_Conoceré a Yusei._

Después de lo ocurrido mi hermanito y yo regresamos a la casa, yo iba con una sonrisa que me llegaba de una oreja a la otra y mi hermanito también se veía feliz. Después de todo el segundo lugar se llevaba un bono en efectivo, la baraja que había armado y un año de comidas gratis en WcDonald's no tenia de que quejarse.

Unos minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en casa.

—Volvimos. —Exclamo Tomoki en la entrada de la casa.

—Bienvenidos chicos, ¿en dónde estaban? —Cuestionaba mamá con interés.

—Salimos a dar una vuelta por la plaza.

—Me alegra que se estén llevando mejor.

Finalmente subí a mi habitación me puse a mirar las cartas que había ganado aun no podía creer lo que me había pasado este día, parecía algo que solo sucedería en mis sueños.

_Tengo que contarle a Yuu-chan._

Inmediatamente tome mi teléfono y llame a mi amiga.

—Hola, corazón. —Contesto ella dejándome un poco incomoda.

Ella me había dejado con la guardia baja, quedándome simplemente sosteniendo el teléfono como estúpida por varios segundos hasta que escuche su voz.

—¿Tomoko estás ahí?

—Sí, si disculpa Yuu-chan me distraje un momento.

—Ok y dime ¿necesitas algo?

—Pff no sabes lo que paso hoy.

—Vi que saliste con Nemoto, ¿paso algo importante?

—No, con ella no. Salí con mi hermano y tuve una de las mejores tardes en mucho tiempo.

—Tomoki-kun, ¿y que hicieron?

—Bueno intentamos ver una película, aunque los dos nos quedamos dormidos durante el transcurso, no fue una buena elección, pero lo interesante vino después.

—Cuéntame.

—Después entramos a un torneo de Yu-Gi-Oh, y la final fue entre Tomoki y yo. Por supuesto que gane yo. —explique orgullosamente.

—Ahhhhh, ¿porque no me invitaste? —reclamo ella haciendo una rabieta del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, lo siento ni siquiera yo lo tenía planeado fue de improviso.

—¿Y ganaste algo?

—Claro varias cosas, primero la baraja que arme ahí, segundo un tanto en efectivo y tercero conocer a los actores de voz de 5D's

—Qué envidia me das Mokocchi.

—Quisiera poder ir, lo siento mi mamá me llama nos vemos mañana en la escuela linda.

Inmediatamente Yuu colgó el teléfono dejándome una vez más sorprendida por la forma tan directa como decía las cosas.

Así los días pasaron Nemoto continuamente me cuestionaba si había decidido algo sobre Yuu y yo, Yuu-chan hacia lo mismo de vez en cuando aunque cada vez la veía más ansiosa, parecía que su paciencia se comenzaba a agotar. Salí algunas otras veces con Tomoki. Y todo parecía fluir con normalidad, aunque nada me prepararía para aquel suceso.

Yo había salido una vez más con mi hermano nos encontrábamos en un restaurante comiendo tranquilamente, yo lo había notado un poco nervioso, trataba de acercarme y él se alejaba y cada cierto tiempo el me miraba.

—¿Te pasa algo hermanito?

—No, nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Pues no se te he visto extraño durante toda la tarde.

—Es solo tu imaginación, actuó igual que siempre. —contesto el viendo hacia otra dirección.

—Ah ya veo estas nervioso con tu hermana cerca, me ves como mujer ¿verdad? —comente tratando de búrlame de él—. ¿Quieres que te de un besito?

Comencé a acercarme cuando él me tomo entre su brazos y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Tomoki yo tan solo bromeaba.

—Tomoko, estos días para mi han sido muy difíciles y lo que acabas de decir, simplemente no lo puede aguantar más. Tuve que hacerlo. Discúlpame. —explico el con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tomoki yo… —por alguna razón me acerque a abrazarlo, y cuando me di cuenta era yo la que lo besaba nuevamente.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía me separe rápidamente de él.

—Tomoki ya vámonos.

Deje dinero sobre la mesa tome la mano de mi hermanito y la jale para que saliéramos de ahí, el solo se limitó a dejarse llevar aparentemente se encontraba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar en el restaurante. Y la verdad yo también estaba muy sorprendida. Sin embargo tras la confesión de Yuu me hice bastante dura ante sorpresas de ese tipo.

_¿Porque lo hice? ¿Por qué bese a Tomoki? Tomoko piensa bien las cosas no conforme con los problemas que ya tienes con Yuu ahora esto, ¿acaso estás loca?. Bueno al menos ya tengo algo que presumir frente a esas zorras._

—Hermanito esto que acaba de pasar fue tan solo un error, debemos olvidarlo y seguir adelante. —dije seriamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Está bien entiendo, aunque no creo poder olvidarlo. —continuaba el preocupado—. La verdad es que yo te amo Tomoko, aunque sé que eres mi hermana.

Le di una bofetada lo solté y simplemente camine con dirección a la casa viendo como el me seguía sobando su mejilla.

_Lo siento hermanito pero así deben ser las cosas._

Tomoki aparentemente supero todo esto pero un día yo me encontraba con Yuu-chan el entro en mi habitación, los dos se miraron fijamente…

—Tomoko, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. —sentenciaron los dos al unísono.

—E-está bien.

—Tu hermano hablo conmigo y me confeso todo lo que siente por ti, la verdad en un principio me tomo por sorpresa. Pero pensándolo por un momento y recordando todo lo que me contabas últimamente sobre él. La verdad es que incluso me pareció obvio.

—Después de esa conversación llegamos a un acuerdo Tomoko. —Pauso un momento.— Y llegamos al acuerdo de que el mejor se quedaría contigo.

—Y ¿Por qué hablaron todo esto a mis espaldas —Refunfuñe un poco molesta.— Además no es como que me vaya a quedar con ninguno de ustedes.

—Bueno Tomoko debes tomar una decisión ahora. —dijo Tomoki con seriedad.

—Concuerdo con lo que dice Tomoki-kun, decide ahora.

—Entonces Tomoko tienes que decidir Yuu o yo, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo; antes de que tomes cualquier decisión.

—Mokocchi tú no puedes tener una relación con tu hermano, eso está simplemente mal. Bueno tal vez que tengas una relación conmigo está mal también pero él es tu hermano es incorrecto no importa de qué lado lo mires. —dijo Yuu de la misma manera que Tomoki.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión ya. —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo clavándome la mirada.

Sentí en ese momento que colapsaba hacia el suelo, pero fui detenida por Tomoki quien me miraba con preocupación. Perdí el conocimiento con eso en mi mente.

Tiempo después desperté en mi cama, sentía como que la cabeza me iba a reventar y pude notar que el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

—Porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí, yo solo quería llevar una vida de preparatoria normal; pero parece que Dios disfruta de poner piedras en mi camino.

_¿Qué debo hacer?, en estos días había llevado una muy buena relación con Tomoki, sin embargo aún no estoy segura de sí amo a Yuu-chan. Además de todo Tomoki es mi hermano, entre nosotros no puede haber nada. Yuu-chan es una chica así que entre nosotras tampoco debe de haber nada más que una linda amistad._

Escuche que tocaban la puerta y por un momento dude.

—Adelante. —dije con un hilo de voz.

Nadie entro.

—Adelante. —repetí más firmemente.

En ese momento Tomoki entro a mi habitación, se notaba preocupado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Cuestiono sin cambiar la expresión es su rostro.

—Bien, bueno en realidad tengo un dolor de cabeza; pero nada más.

—¿Dónde está Yuu-chan?

—Naruse se encuentra abajo preparándote un té.

—Ah ya veo.

—Solo quiero decir que lamento que te hayamos llevado a ese extremo.

—No pasa nada, creo que los puedo comprender —expresaba tranquilamente—. Aunque aún no tengo muy clara la elección que tomare.

—Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, y te repito me disculpo por presionarte de esta manera.

—En fin me voy a mi cuarto, si necesitas algo dímelo.

—Gracias hermanito. —Respondí con una sonrisa.

Al poco rato Yuu entraba en mi cuarto con el té que menciono Tomoki. Se le veía más calmada que a mi hermano pero de igual manera su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

—Me alegra que ya estés despierta Mokocchi.

—Gracias Yuu-chan.

—Te traje un poco de té, espero que te guste.

—Claro, gracias de nuevo.

—Supongo que Tomoki-kun ya te habrá dicho algo parecido, pero lamento haberte presionado.

—No te preocupes que no pasa nada.

—En fin me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. —decía Yuu amablemente—. Pero sobre lo de hace un momento; piénsalo.

_Es verdad Tomoko aun tienes que resolver ese asunto. Tienes que pensar bien las cosas. Quieres a ambos y no quieres lastimar a ninguno; ¿entonces cual será tu elección?_

Definitivamente haría las cosas bien y comenzaría por…

**Continuara…**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ufff al fin termine, pues que digo este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual porque marcara un antes y un después en el fic.

En fin espero que les haya gustado. No les doy una fecha para el próximo porque los subo conforme los voy terminando; pero espero no tardar demasiado. Bueno eso es todo y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
